Disney
La Walt Disney Company (meglio nota solo come Disney) è la più grande azienda del mondo nel campo dei media e dello spettacolo, leader assoluta del mercato dell'intrattenimento per l'infanzia. Fondata il 16 ottobre 1923 da Walter Disney e suo fratello Roy Oliver Disney, è oggi la seconda compagnia di media negli Stati Uniti d'America. La sede centrale si trova a Burbank, in California (USA). Verso gli anni ottanta la Disney diventava indipendente dagli studi cinematografici. La celebre frase della Walt Disney Company è: "If you can dream it, you can do it." (Se potete sognarlo, potete farlo.) . Studi di Produzione Cinematografica (Studio Entertainment) Exquisite-kfind.png Per approfondire, vedi Film d'animazione Disney. La divisione Studio Entertainment, anche conosciuta come The Walt Disney Studios, è diretta da Dick Cook: essa comprende la Walt Disney Motion Pictures Group, un insieme di studi cinematografici che comprende Walt Disney Pictures, Touchstone Pictures, e Hollywood Pictures, che attualmente distribuisce solo titoli di catalogo. Gli studi Miramax fino al 2010 facevano anch'essi parte del gruppo, ma operano autonomamente a New York dove, fino all'ottobre 2005, controllavano anche l'etichetta Dimension Films, ceduta alla Weinstein Company, fondata in quel momento da Bob e Harvey Weinstein, dopo aver lasciato la Miramax stessa. Ai Walt Disney Studios appartiene anche la Disney Music Group, che include Walt Disney Records, Mammoth Records, Lyric Street Records, Hollywood Records e Wonderland Music (precedentemente nota come Disneyland Records). Il gruppo comprende anche Buena Vista Theatrical Productions e le compagnie di distribuzione Disney: Buena Vista Pictures Distribution, Buena Vista International, Eagle Pictures (in Italia, controllata fino a metà anni 90'), Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment, e Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment International. Una delle controllate di maggior successo del gruppo è lo studio di animazione Walt Disney Animation Studios, responsabile per la produzione di un certo numero di film d'animazione di successo. Dopo il fallimento al box-office di alcuni dei suoi recenti film d'animazione e dopo aver constatato lo stellare successo dei film della Pixar, la Disney ha deciso di spostare la sua produzione dalle tradizionali animazioni a mano (che negli ultimi anni hanno comunque sfruttato molto il supporto dei computer) ad animazioni totalmente sviluppate al computer. L'ultimo film di animazione tradizionale prodotto dalla Disney è stato La principessa e il ranocchio. Il suo primo film creato al computer è stato Chicken Little - Amici per le penne. La Disney è stata criticata duramente per questo cambio di direzione, soprattutto perché i fan giudicano un film d'animazione in base ai disegni ed alla storia e non in funzione della tecnologia usata. Francobolli Disney, emessi dalle poste americane nel 2004 Il 24 gennaio 2006 la Disney annunciò un accordo per l'acquisizione della Pixar. L'unità di animazione risultante da questa acquisizione sarà guidata dagli attuali amministratori della Pixar, Ed Catmull e John Lasseter. I Walt Disney Studios, gli studi principali della compagnia, sede anche della produzione televisiva e quartier generale della compagnia stessa a Burbank, California, USA, sono gli unici tra i principali studios di Hollywood che non hanno mai permesso visite al pubblico. Fino al 2003 è stata consentita una visita parziale degli studi satellite di animazione ad Orlando (Florida), ai visitatori dei Disney-MGM Studios. Parchi e Resorts Exquisite-kfind.png Per approfondire, vedi Walt Disney Parks and Resorts. Disney controlla nove parchi a tema presso il Disneyland Resort, il Walt Disney World Resort, il Disneyland Resort Paris e l'Hong Kong Disneyland, inaugurato nella regione autonoma cinese di Hong Kong nel settembre del 2005. Il Tokyo Disney Resort in Giappone è controllato e gestito dalla Compagnia dei Paesi Orientali (Oriental Land Company), alla quale è stata concessa una licenza dalla Disney. Attualmente è in corso in Cina, a Shanghai, la costruzione di un sesto parco che verrà chiamato "Shangai Disneyland Resort". Il parco sorgerà nel distretto di Pudong e si estenderà su una superficie di 4 km², sarà una vera e propria città nella città con architetture tipiche dei resort Disney ma anche con riferimenti e caratteristiche cinesi, il parco Shanghai Disneyland Resort sarà ultimato per la fine del 2015, nel progetto è stata investita la cifra record di 25 miliardi di euro. Altri paesi in cui si pensa la Disney possa costruire altri parchi tematici sono l'Australia, la Russia, l'India e il Messico. La Disney possedeva anche, attraverso la Anaheim Sports, Inc. il club di hockey Mighty Ducks of Anaheim, recentemente venduto al capo della Broadcom Henry Samueli, e la squadra di Baseball Anaheim Angels, venduta al magnate della pubblicità Arturo Moreno. La Disney Cruise Line, Disney Vacation Club e la catena dei ristoranti in tema sportivo ESPN Zone sono anch'esse controllate dall'unità Parks and Resorts. Media Networks La divisione che si occupa di reti televisive è centrata sulla rete televisiva American Broadcasting Company (ABC), che diventò parte del gruppo nel 1996 dopo la fusione con Capital Cities/ABC. Alla Disney appartengono anche un gruppo di reti televisive via cavo comprendenti Disney Channel, ESPN, ABC Family, Toon Disney (attualmente denominato in Disney XD), SOAPnet e Jetix Europe N.V.. La Disney ha anche sostanziali interessi in Lifetime, A&E Network. Attraverso la ABC appartengono alla Disney 10 stazioni televisive locali, 71 stazioni radio locali(Il gruppo abc radio presto si fonderà con il gruppo Citadel Broadcasting per creare la Citadel Communication, che sarà al 52% di proprietà di Disney), e ESPN Radio, Radio Disney e ABC Radio News, con le quali collaborano personalità come Sean Hannity e Paul Harvey. La Buena Vista Television, altra compagnia della divisione Media, produce programmi in syndication come, per esempio, Who Wants To Be a Millionaire?, Live with Regis and Kelly, e Ebert & Roeper. La stessa divisione Media Networks gestisce la società editoriale Hyperion e la Walt Disney Internet Group (WDIG). La Hyperion ha recentemente pubblicato libri dell'attore Steve Martin e dell'autore di bestseller Mitch Albom. La WDIG gestisce il portale Web Go.com, costruito sulle ceneri del motore di ricerca Infoseek che fu acquistato nel 1998, ed autorevoli siti web come Disney.com, ESPN.com ABCNews.com e Movies.com. Prodotti di consumo La divisione Prodotti di consumo include le attività di vendita e concessione di licenze nonché il gruppo Disney Publishing Worldwide, i cui titoli comprendono la Disney Editions, Hyperion Books for Children, Disney Press, nonché la rivista per ragazzi Disney Adventures, chiusa nel 2007. Questa stessa divisione comprende anche la catena europea di negozi Disney Store, di cui la società non esclude la chiusura o la cessione, come accadde nel 2004 quando fu ceduta la gestione dei Disney Store del Nord America ad una società esterna, The Children's Place LLC, con un contratto di esclusiva. Nello stesso anno sono stati acquistati dalla The Jim Henson Company i personaggi Muppets. I Disney Interactive Studios, produttori di videogiochi fanno anch'essi parte del gruppo. Propieta della Walt Disney *Marvel Comics *Marvel Studios *Star Wars Elenco dei personaggi A *Ade G *Gaston E *Ercole *Elsa K *Kerchak M *Maga Magò *Malefica J *Jafar T *Tarzan S *Simba W *William Clayton Categoria:Universi Categoria:Comics Categoria:Film Categoria:Fumetti